The Irelanders' Super Adventures of The Grim Adventures of the KND/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of The Grim Adventures of the KND. film starts at Billy's house where a picture of him and his parents is hanging on the wall. Then an apple appears, crashing into the painting, breaking it Billy: Oh! He nailed that one! is golfing, using Grim's scythe as a club and apples as golf balls Billy: All Billy needs is one more shot and he'II win the Continental Breakfast Golf Tournament! takes a swing at the next apple. It sails across the room just as the door opens and his dad comes in. The apple hits him in the forehead, knocking him over Billy: worried "Dad!" runs over to his father, a worried look on his face. Billy: screaming "YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE THE TOURNAMENT!!!" force of his shouting blows his father across the room. Harold gets up and walks over to his son. Harold: "Look, Billy, I'm going underwear shopping for a couple of hours, so while I'm gone, you'll be the man of the house, and I suggest you act like it!" grabs Grim's scythe and sticks it in an umbrella stand. Billy: excited "Man of the house? Does that mean I get to wear your lucky pants?!?" Harold: "No. I'm the one who wears the pants in this family! You just keep an eye on things while I'm gone!" dad exits the house through the front door. Just after exiting, he sticks his head back in. Harold: "And keep your FILTHY MITTS OFF MY PANTS!!!" slams the door. Billy stares straight ahead blankly. Billy: "So...that's a yes?" whirlwind bursts out of a closet and spins to a stop in front of a mirror. It's Billy, wearing a gigantic pair of plaid orange pants. Billy proceeds to jiggle his butt, does the Prisyadka, goes swimming the pants, break-dances, and moonwalks–until he steps on a Sassy Cat doll, at which point he proceeds to stumble backwards, fall through a banister, and drop screaming to the floor. Suddenly, though, he slows to a stop, as his underwear has just been caught by Grim's scythe. Unfortunately, though, the scythe bends and pops out of the umbrella stand, dropping him to the floor, and to add insult to injury, the scythe lands blade down in the middle of his dad's lucky pants. Billy slowly stands up and looks at the scythe, now trapped in the exact middle of the pants, before freaking out. Billy: "Aah Dad's pants! What do I do? Dad's gonna sell my organs if he finds out I ripped his lucky pants!" determined "There's only one group of kids who can help me now." Eds are in Eddy's garage, over which a sign is hung reading "Eds Pesky Problem Fixers". Eddy is behind a desk, Edd is with a typewriter, and Ed is mopping up some of his own drool. Suddenly, the phone rings. Ed: "Hello!" Eddy: up the phone "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers! Got a problem that's pesky? We'll fix 'er, for just one lousy quarter!" gobbling comes from the telephone. Eddy gives it a look. Eddy: '"WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE BROKE? Hey! If you're looking for charity, call Kids Next Door. They're cheap." ''hangs up the phone. [The opening credits roll. They start with the typical pan into Endsville, going through the gate, with the theme music for ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy playing before the camera suddenly shifts to the left and the music mutates. White spatters on the screen, covering it before a large 5 appears, with the skeleton of Numbuh 5 standing in front of it as the theme to Codename: Kids Next Door plays, using the Grim Adventures instrumentation. Numbuh 5 does a flip and is given muscles, and after another two flips is shown looking normal. The skeleton of Numbuh 4 then comes in wielding a mustard gun, and after shooting right, shoots the screen. When the mustard drips off of the screen, he is looking normal. Numbuh 3's skeleton then dances in before getting her muscles and then her skin. Numbuh 2 then comes in, looking the way he usually does before entering the scene in his typical manner. He is followed by Numbuh 1, who uses his rocket boots and assumes his typical position as Billy and Mandy appear, Billy with a beard. Mandy slaps the beard off of Billy's face and then leaps in to join the KND. Grim's insignia then slams into the group, finishing it off with a logo that reads ''The Grim Adventures of the KND''' that has 3 members on the left (Numbuh 5, Mandy, Numbuh 2), two in the center (Numbuh 1, Grim) and only 2 on the right (Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4). Billy then wanders into the shot, where he is grabbed by Grim and placed in the correct position on the logo. At Billy's house, the doorbell rings. He steps over and ans Category:Transcripts Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan